In a prior art structure of a net type array of decorative miniature light bulbs, the light bulb socket (1) is provided on two sides thereof with a symmetrical retainer loop (11) as shown in FIG. 1. The retainer loop can capture an electrical wire therein to form a net type array of light bulbs. The retainer loop (11) needs an additional processing to make it suitable for attachment to a light bulb socket (1). This provides inconvenience in manufacturing as well as poor association with sockets. Besides, the retainer loop (11) is a simple hook structure and thus can not prevent electrical wires from escaping when the electrical wires are pulled. Therefore, the structure can not provide dependable performance. It is desirable to have improvements on such a structure.
In view of the above problems, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a retainer mechanism used for a net type array of miniature light bulbs that mainly comprises an individual C-shaped loop that can be directly mounted over an outer cylindrical surface of a miniature light bulb socket and has two hook portions formed on the opposite sides thereof for seizing electrical wires. Now the structural features and other advantages of the invention will be explained below with reference to the accompanying drawings.